Tank's Problem
by AppleStrueselWaffle
Summary: The annual Bug Off has finally come up, and Tank has a plan to win Blair's heart. But will he be the only one trying to win her heart?


Tank woke up and stretched his arms, yawning loudly. He sat up in his bed, hitting the ceiling above with his front horn.

"Ow." He muttered, rubbing it with a grey hand.

Making sure to duck his head, the rhino pushed himself off of his bed and walked downstairs. He slept in the attic, seeing that it was the only place he could sleep in peace. Propped up against his wall, was the rhino's trusty net, it was 7:09 am, and today he was going to win Blair's heart.

Blair was the cute squirrel who lived on the cliff that was home to Re-Tail and Drago.

Her fur was a dark grey, almost black, with cream and white markings. He didn't know what it was, but something about her made his heart beat faster, almost like he just finished his daily two hundred push-ups.

But today, July 19th, he was going to win the town Bug-Off, and, in turn, Blair's heart.

Drago woke up late, as usual. It was 9:47 am. He laid there in bed for a few moments, giving his mind time to catch up. What was going on today... He was planning waffles for breakfast, two fish sandwiches for lunch and salmon for dinner.

Salmon?

Salmon was a meal that he only ate when he had achieved something. Or, rather, when he planned to achieve something.

What could he possibly do toda-

The Bug Off!

Like a bullet, Drago jumped out of bed, still wearing his usual suit that he fell asleep in. It was almost like he lived in those clothes. Not that he was complaining, they smelled like him now, and planned to give it to a good friend someday.

He wolfed down his waffles that he had cooked the previous night while watching a late night quiz show. The eager dragon snatched his net and ran outside, panting slightly from moving so quickly.

Today, July 19th, Drago was going to win the town Bug-Off.

Tank had been searching for bugs since he left his house at 9 am, it was now 10 am. The lumbering rhino was getting frustrated - his thunderous footsteps scaring away bugs on the trees and the bugs in the air being to quick for him to catch.

"Man, I should really work on my agility, kerPOW." The rhino grumbled. Tank hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, he wasn't even sure where he was at. But a certain lazy dragon waving to him confirmed his location.

The cliff by Re-Tail that was home to Blair... And Drago.

"Hi, Tank!" Drago called out.

Tank waved to him, forcing a smile. Drago always got under his skin. His laziness, his childish behavior... His natural luck with girls.

Drago ran over, huffing and puffing when he arrived, "H-hi... Tank."

"Hello, Drago." Tank said curtly.

"What's... Up?" Drago smiled, still breathing heavily.

"I'm trying to catch the nicest bug and win the Bug Off."

"No way, burrrn! Me too!" The dragon's lidded yellow eyes lit up with excitement. Drago saw Tank as a role model, he was everything that he wanted to be! Strong, caring, brave, daring!

"Well, it is a town event. Everyone here loves events, kerPOW." Tank told him.

"You got that right!" Drago laughed.

"Well, I best be off now, kerPOW." Tank said, walking away with his net in hand.

Tank managed to catch a walking leaf, worth a good 42 points, according to Nat. He felt proud of his catch, sure that it would win him the gold trophy... And a certain squirrel's heart.

The town clock chimed six and the proud rhino marched to the town plaza where a green tent sat with eager animals inside.

He stepped into the artificial light of the tent and grinned, making sure he was close to the first place tier on the stand up front.

Nat, a chameleon wearing the outfit of an explorer, stepped inside the brightly lit tent and took his place up front.

"Welcome to the Bug Off award ceremony!" Nat announced in a deep voice with a slight English accent. The five animals - including Tank - broke out in wild applause.

"You all know how this is done, I will announce third, second, and then first place, to build the suspense." Nat told everyone.

Tank was confident that he would get first with his 42 point walking leaf, so he got comfortable.

"In third place, with a 37 point honeybee... Bluebear!" Nat announced.

The peppy blue bear ran forward excitedly, hopping in place when she got onto the third place tier.

"In second place, with a 42 point walking leaf... Tank!"

Tank gulped. Second place?

"That's you, Tank!" Pekoe whispered, elbowing him gently.

Tank stiffly walked forward and stepped up to the second place tier, looking down in embarrassment.

"And in first place... With a 79 point agrias butterfly... Drago!" Nat said.

Drago grinned broadly with his sharp teeth and ran forward, climbing to the topmost tier. Tank avoided looking at him.

Nat handed out the three trophies, bronze for Bluebear, gold for Drago, and... Silver, for Tank.

"Thank you all for participating in this month's Bug Off!" Nat cheered.

Tank walked off of his tier, sitting down outside. Blair had walked up to Drago to congratulate him and most likely ask him out.

"You did a great job out there!" Blair told him.

"Thanks! But..." Drago said, his enthusiasm fading.

"What?"

"There was someone who did a better job than I did, and they didn't deserve what place they got. They deserved a lot better."

"Who's that?"

"Tank."

The rhino's ears perked up.

"Listen, Blair, I'm not good with words so forgive me if this comes off as rude or anything. Tank is awesome. He deserves your attention more than I do. I see something in his eyes when he sees you, and it's a good thing. He should be the one holding this golden trophy. Not me."

Tank held back a grin as he sat out there, trying to look casual.

No more words were spoken and Tank heard small footsteps.

"Uh, hey, Blair." Tank said casually.

"Oh, hi Tank." Blair smiled kindly.

"Did you, um, have fun today?"

"Yeah, but, there's something I have to say."

"What's that?"

"Would you like to grab some coffee later?" the squirrel asked him.

**Just a small Animal Crossing One-Shot I wanted to do since yesterday. I came up with this little headcanon about Tank liking Blair in my town and rolled with it. Hoped you guys liked it! :D **


End file.
